The Best Team
by C.Queen
Summary: When George and Wood get into an argument about the talent of certain players Charlie suggests a Quidditch match between Weasleys and Wood's former teammates to shut them both up. And the losing captain has to kiss the winner's ass.


Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

The Best Team

The teams that flew into the open pitch from opposing saluted their small audience who cheered for their respective sides and were expecting one hell of a match knowing the men and women involved in the Quidditch showdown. The original challenge had had to be altered slightly, and there had been a couple objections made concerning certain players, but in the end the one team could accurately be called 'The Weasley' team while the other was made up of former Gryffindor players who'd once played under the leadership of Oliver or Harry.

On the Weasley team they had Charlie in as seeker, naturally, with Ron as keeper and Bill and George acting as their Beaters. The three Chasers were Ginny, Audrey, and Fleur, with the former two being the skills while Fleur was there to mostly distract the other team's male members and play so that Percy didn't. Bill's wife had never played the game before and had made it clear that she was only doing this as a matter of family pride and her own since she didn't want them wishing later that they'd strong armed Percy into playing instead.

Oliver was keeper of his team and was quite pleased to have Harry as his seeker even though he knew the younger man wasn't thrilled to be playing against his girlfriend, best friend, and other honorary family members. But he knew that Harry had also always wanted to pit himself against Charlie in a real match, and today was that day. Alicia, Angelina and Katie were of course their Chasers, with Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote playing Beaters.

The Weasley side had been pretty vehement that they should get Angelina for their side, but as the opposing side had pointed out she wouldn't be a Weasley for another forty seven hours and therefore didn't qualify as one. Rules were rules after all. For her part Angelina had been happy to be on the opposing team and loudly let it be known with much grinning and heckling towards George as they took their familiar places on the pitch.

Sitting in the commentator's box Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the pitch. "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Lee Jordan here and I'll be bringing you the commentary today! For those of you not in the know, though I don't see how that could be, this is a match between members of the Weasley family versus some of the best Gryffindor players to come out of our house since Charlie Weasley, captain of the Weasley team, attended Hogwarts. This match is meant to settle an argument about each other's skills between my best mate George and his former captain Oliver Wood, which ended with Charlie challenging Wood to an actual match to shut the two up."

Laughter bounced around the bleachers, most having already heard this story already but enjoying it anyway.

"So let the match begin, with this commentator reminding the two captains that the loser, per George's suggestion, has to kiss the winning captain's ass for our amusement at the end of the match!"

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Oliver yelled down at Lee, Charlie just rolling his eyes in amusement over the whole thing.

Ignoring the keeper's words completely Lee called everyone's attention to center field where one of both Charlie and Oliver's former teammates stood beside the box containing the balls for the match. She'd agreed to referee and didn't bother to give them a spiel about the rules, just reminded them that they all knew them and then released the bludgers and snitch, giving them time to fly off before throwing the ball into the air to let the game begin.

Everyone flying into action Angelina got the Quaffle first and was off, passing it easily to Katie when she saw Ginny coming at her.

And playing Ron with practiced ease Katie scored the first goal for Wood's team seconds later.

As the game progressed it became apparent that Wood's team had the advantage since even though he'd never played with his new Beaters the two men were as used to working together as the Chasers were each other, which made all the difference. And it went without saying that Wood was a better keeper, though Ron was holding up better than expected if he did say so himself. But at the end of the day Fleur could only distract the Beaters so much, Audrey had played for Ravenclaw when she'd been a student but had never played with her in laws, and Bill was no Fred Weasley. Ginny certainly held her own as her team's leading scorer, but Wood had gone against her before and he caught more than she got in.

Which meant, in other words, that the winner of the game was going to rest on the shoulders of the two seekers.

Both Harry and Charlie could have successfully pursued careers as seekers, they'd had the scouts look them over and the offers made. But both men had had a passion for something that outweighed their love of the game and for the most part they'd put down their brooms after Hogwarts in favor of their career of choice. So while their fellow team members whizzed around them the two flew around the pitch almost lazily half the time, Charlie fooling around on his broom to amuse himself while Harry admired the man's control over said broom even as he reminded himself not to underestimate the man.

And then Harry spotted his target by chance, and went after it without pause, his single focus the golden ball now beating a hasty retreat.

He sensed Charlie coming up behind him but didn't bother to look behind, knowing better than to risk it.

Then the redhead was at his side, and they were neck and neck, with Harry glancing over in the man's direction just long enough to see the wide grin on the man's face, not at all sure what to make of the wink sent his way.

Or the fact that Charlie seemed to slow down then, ensuring that he was the one who snatched the snitch out of the air, winning the match for Wood's team.

)

Since one of the main reasons they'd been able to use the professional pitch for the match, aside from the fact that the Chosen One had made the request, was that the stadium itself was under repair, the players heading back to their respective homes to clean up and stow away their Quidditch gear after the match, the plan being for them all to reconvene at the Leaky Cauldron for supper at seven. The drinks were on the losers since Oliver had soundly refused Charlie's offer to kiss his ass as promised, and even the losing side was still chuckling over the look on Wood's face as they left the stadium.

Since Wood had offered to put him up while he was in the city for George and Angelina's wedding Charlie went home with his fellow captain, insisting that the younger man take the shower first at the very least as the winner of their match.

Not about to argue, which was always extremely difficult when your opponent was a determined Weasley anyway, Oliver headed for the shower and soon had hot water washing away all the sweat and grim he'd accumulated during the match, grabbing his bar of soap to finish the job.

Oliver glanced over his shoulder when he heard the shower door being opened and then closed, not really surprised to find that he now had company. In fact, he'd rather been hoping for it. But not about to appear too eager, he had his pride after all, the keeper turned his attention back to lathering up the soap and started applying it to his torso with deliberately slow strokes as he waited for his companion to make the first move.

And the other man's first move had Oliver jerking with shock as he felt lips placing kisses all over his ass, the man's hands holding his hips firmly in place as Wood choked out his name.

"We did say that the loser had to kiss the winner's ass." Charlie pointed out from his kneeling position, enjoying the way the other man was trying to twist around to see him without success. "And I am a man of my word."

"That was just a joke, we weren't serious!"

"And here I tried so hard to win so you'd have to do this. For shame, Oliver Wood, not being a man of your word." Charlie gave the sexy ass in front of him a teasing nip.

Yelping in spite of himself Oliver cursed both the yelp and the fact that he'd found the quick bite sexy as hell. "I have Quidditch practice tomorrow, you know. If I have to explain why I have teeth marks on my bloody ass I'm going to take it out on your ass once I get back here."

Thoughtful silence followed, broken by Charlie's quiet statement that he rather disliked the idea of anyone, even one of the man's teammates, seeing Oliver's naked ass.

Silence descended again as Oliver allowed himself a few moments to wallow in those words and the sentiment behind them, and then spoke in a voice that was a little huskier than normal. "Well if that's the case…you can mark your territory up a little, so that should anyone get a look they'll know someone else has dibs on me."

"Maybe later."

Not quite sure how to interpret that Oliver had to bit his bottom lip to stifle a sound of disappointment when Charlie stopped kissing and touching him, though the man was still kneeling directly behind him. He was just about to turn around to find out what the oddly silent redhead was up to when he felt the other man's strong fingers return to his skin, a small smile curving his lips as he felt his lover use those spreading fingers to push apart his ass cheeks. And then a low, drawn out moan escaped his lips as the redhead's large thumbs zeroed in on what the other fingers had revealed, the slipperiness of them revealing what Charlie had been up to moments before.

Slapping both hands against the wet tiles as those thick, rough thumbs worked their magic Oliver arched into them, growling a protest when he couldn't get near enough penetration.

"More, give me fucking more. Now." The keeper groaned out, knowing how much of a tease the other man could be, especially when he was in a playful mood. It was the Weasley in him.

And right now he wanted a lot of Weasley inside of him.

Chuckling Charlie kissed a line up the other man's back as he rose to a standing position, nipping Oliver's ear as he placed his hands on the taller man's hips, pressing him back so that his own erection was rubbing up against his lover's ass. "This is why you'd never make a good seeker. No patience."

Not liking where the man's fingers were now at all Oliver turned around to face Charlie for the first time, eyes dark with lust and intent. "I'm a keeper, not a seeker. I just need to be quick with my hands." And reaching between them Oliver took the man's balls into his hands and gave them a good, 'give me what I want' squeeze.

"So I'm your quaffle then…and you're my golden snitch." Charlie murmured as he accepted that play time was over and that it was time to get serious about the game they were currently playing.

They were due at the pub shortly after all.

Not wanting the water full in his face Charlie shepherded Oliver over so that the water was hitting them from the side, the keeper's back hitting the tile with a sexy as hell thud that was compounded by the fact that Oliver automatically swiped the two bottles of shampoo off the built in shelf beside him with the back of his hand, sending them crashing to the floor so that he could use the shelf to brace himself against, his other arm wrapping around Charlie's neck. And when Oliver raised a leg to wrap it around Charlie's waist the redhead dug his fingers into the man's thigh to make sure it stayed there, his other hand sliding between them so that he could give them both exactly what they wanted as quickly as possible.

Leaning his head back against the cool tile as he felt his lover ease his erection into him Oliver moaned his encouragement even as he bucked his hips to try and take the man faster.

Groaning low in his throat Charlie thought again that the man really didn't have enough patience as he worked himself into Oliver's ass, teeth clenched together as he took it slow, knowing there'd be hell to pay if the man couldn't comfortably sit a broom tomorrow.

Both men panting like crazy and near their breaking points by the time Charlie was fully inside his lover, Charlie glancing up to make sure that they were good to go, blinking against the water dripping from his hair.

Unwrapping his arm from the man's neck Oliver reached down and gently pushed the redhead's hair back, their eyes meeting in a more intimate joining than their bodies currently were.

Their gazes held as Charlie began to move, hips thrusting inward as he moved in and out of Oliver's body, the seeker paying rapt attention to the man's face so that he would know when he found just the right angle to send his lover straight into climax.

And when he found it…to say it was better than winning a Quidditch match was the understatement of the century.

Nuzzling his cheek against Charlie's hair Oliver placed his lips against his lover's ear, telling the man exactly how good what he was doing felt, how hard and fast he wanted it, how he couldn't possibly wait or he'd explode from frustration as the heat built to unbearable levels.

"Dammit, Oliver, you trying to kill me here?"

"Get us off and we'll go to heaven together." Oliver panted out, clutching onto his supports for dear life now. "Then I can do nothing but play Quidditch and shag you all day."

Charlie was still chuckling over that when he did as ordered and brought them both to climaxes that took them as close to heaven as they wanted to be for the moment.

)

"Man, I still can't believe that we lost." George groaned as he shook his head over the humiliation, knowing his soon to be wife well enough to know that she'd be rubbing this defeat in his face for years to come. They'd been so close too, if only Harry hadn't gone and caught the stupid snitch before Charlie. And he still said it wasn't fair that Harry and Angelina had been playing on the other side in the first place, since they were basically Weasleys already. "We'll have to talk Wood into another match soon, regain our honor." The redhead added as he lightly kicked a bench leg for emphasis. "When you're officially mine and Ginny's got a ring on Harry's finger. Then we'll be unstoppable."

George rubbed his hands together in glee at the thought, his good mood returning.

While Ginny and Harry blushed like mad Hermione was delighted to burst the man's bubble since he'd grumbled about Ron's keeping skills earlier. "But, George, in that case Ginny would be a Potter and she AND Harry would be on Wood's side."

"Bloody hell!"

Giving his older brother a sympathetic look Ron couldn't see them winning any time soon since exchanging Ginny for Angelina would just make Wood's side that much more dangerous. Plus his best friend really was a better seeker than Charlie, though his brother had seemed slightly off his game in his opinion.

Probably because Charlie didn't play regularly anymore, Ron decided, whereas Harry helped Ginny train all the time and loved the sport way more than his own brother ever had. It had always been just a game to Charlie.

Plopping down on the nearest bench seat George wished desperately that Fred was there, and not just because they surely would have done better if he'd had his twin beating at his side instead of Bill. He couldn't very well tease Charlie about losing to Harry without Fred for backup, now could he? Charlie would squish him like a bug.

And he just plain missed his twin.

"I wonder what's taking Charlie and Wood so long to get here." Harry piped up, thinking to change the subject a little since he sensed that not playing with Fred had been hard on George even though the man wasn't saying so. And he did want the two older men to arrive soon too. Not that he wanted to rub his win in Charlie's face, but he really wanted to ask him about that sweet move he'd made when he'd tried to snatch the snitch when it had been hiding behind Jimmy's broom early in the match, and what that wink had been about.

"Oh I imagine they'll be along shortly." Was Ginny's opinion, her lips curving into a secretive little smile.

"Wood's probably ragging Charlie's ass raw, rubbing it in that he won." Shaking his head Ron was sort of sad he wasn't there to see it, since it would be quite the show if Wood really got going. The man took Quidditch way too seriously at times. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least if they're going at it right now and just forgot all about meeting us."

Ginny, Hermione, Angelina and Katie burst out into hysterical laughter at the man's choice of words, all of them knowing that the redhead had no idea how right he was which just made it that much better and caused them to either sit down or hold onto someone least they fall over.

Coming over to find out what was so funny Alicia, Bill and Fleur joined in on the laughter while the rest just stared and demanded to know what the hell was so bloody funny.

But those in the know wouldn't tell without their captains' permissions.

What happened in the team stayed in the team.

The End


End file.
